


Just another weekend

by blackberry_jam



Series: Soulmate AUs [1]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M, I was bored so here you go, Modern AU, Soulmates AU, like literally the whole plot, thats basically it, they’re honestly great, this is just a quiglet fic because I am quiglet trash, violet works in a coffee shop, you can expect more soulmates aus from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackberry_jam/pseuds/blackberry_jam
Summary: In a world where your soulmates first thoughts about you appear tattooed on your skin, Violet Baudelaire works at a coffee shop.So, this was inspired by a post I found on Pinterest. Here’s the link!https://pin.it/vBN2TwI
Relationships: Violet Baudelaire/Quigley Quagmire
Series: Soulmate AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003959
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Just another weekend

**Author's Note:**

> So, guess who was bored.
> 
> (It was me, I was bored)
> 
> And, now this soulmates au fic exists. As you may have realised, if you’ve read any of my other asoue fics, I am quiglet trash, and I really love this soulmate aus. 
> 
> So...
> 
> Enjoy!

Violet Baudelaire was seventeen years old and had been working the same day job since her brother got into a fancy private school and she was left in the lurch. While her parents fawned over her brother's success, telling everyone who would listen, she couldn’t stand the idle chitchat of, ‘oh, what are you going to do, Violet?’ or ‘are you going to go to university?’ or, her personal least favourite, ‘when do you think you’ll get your soulmark?’, and decided her best bet was to spend as much time as possible out of the house. Unfortunately for her, she had the bright idea of getting a job at her local coffee shop, Java Junction. 

_ Violet Baudelaire was fourteen years old and thought that if she heard one more person tell her how clever her brother was or ask her about her future, she thought she was going to be sick. And if someone did ask, she wouldn’t be in control of her actions. _

_ Violet turned the corner, not entirely sure where she was heading. _

_ I mean, sure, she was super proud of her brother, not just anyone could get into the most exclusive private school in the state, Prufrock Prep, and she wasn’t jealous. Violet knew that she wouldn’t get along very well at a school like that, she just wished that people knew when to take a hint.  _

_ She kicked out at a stone, sitting on the sidewalk, watching it as it bounced along.  _

_ At school, getting your soulmark was almost everything anyone could talk about. She remembered the first day of winter term last year, when Carmelita Spats got hers, she was the first in their year group. She came to school on that Monday, her red curls bouncing on the back of her pretty pink dress, the first phrase her soulmate thought when he or she looked at her, ‘do you reckon she’s a cheerleader?’ inscribed along the inside of her wrist. Everyone was buzzing that day, in anticipation for their own. Over the course of the year, there was only one more than appeared, but Violet couldn’t care less. She thought soulmates were overrated. _

_ She looked up, finally realising where she was. Java Junction, the local coffee shop. As she gazed into the shiny glass, greasy fingerprints smudging the clear sheet, her eyes were drawn to the poster, the edges wrinkled, as if they were once wet, stuck to the window. _

_ ‘Wanted: employees who are available to work weekends and some afternoons. Experience with customer service and money handling is preferred, but not required. Enquire within.’ _

_ To hell with it, Violet thought, as she rubbed her hands together, trying to generate some warmth, it’s not like I have anything better to do. _

_ She crossed the rest of the street, towards the door, pulling it open and stepping inside. _

_ As soon as she stepped inside, the hot air from the heating hit her face, warming her wind-bitten cheeks. The coffee shop was mainly empty, only two booths in the back were occupied, one by a couple, sitting close together and the other by a couple of school kids, that looked to be about Klaus’ age. There was a woman, standing behind the counter, fiddling with her phone. She crossed the room, heading up to the counter.  _

_ “Uh, hello.” She said, a little nervously. _

_ The barista looked up, a bored expression in her face as she adjusted her apron and put her phone down on the bench. _

_ “What can I get you?” She said, the disinterest in her voice clear. If she said it anymore causally she’d be practically yawning. _

_ “Oh, no.” Violet said, quickly shaking her head. “I’m here about the job.” _

_ “Oh, right.” She sighed, turning towards the door leading to the ‘staff only’ area. “Oi, Kit, there’s someone here for the job.” She shouted, before turning back to where she left her phone and picking it up again. _

_ There was a quiet thumping sound, and then the padding of footsteps as another woman came to stand at the counter. She rolled her eyes at the other woman, before turning to Violet. _

_ “Hey, so you want a job?” _

_ “Yes, please.” Violet said, enthusiastically. _

_ The woman, who Violet assumes to be Kit, smiled, encouragingly. “Do you have a resume?” _

_ Violet looked dismayed. “Oh, no. But I can tell you all the things I’d need to write about.” _

_ Kit smiled. “Oh okay.” _

_ Violet took a deep breath in. “So, I was on the student council last year, and I ran our schools’ sports day. I don’t do anything on the weekends, so I can work anytime. And, I don’t know how old you have to be to work, but I’m fourteen, but I’m really responsible. I don’t really know what I want to do with my life, was I supposed to tell you that? Uh, my parents have a baby, and I look after her a lot. I also babysit my brother quite a bit, but he’s twelve so I don’t really have to do much. Oh, and I don’t care about getting my soulmark, so I won’t get distracted.” _

_ Kit smiled, a little shakily, at her. “Well, that sounds great.” _

_ “So, I can do it?” Violet asked, happily. “I can work here?” _

_ “Well, I’ll have to speak to your parents, first. But we are unusually short handed, so I’m sure that’ll be okay.” Kit explained. _

_ Violet beamed at her. “Great!” _

_ Kit smiled back at her, reaching across the desk to pick up a pen. “Here, pass me your arm and I’ll write my number.” _

_ As Kit reached over, her sleeve slipped up and Violet could read the word, ‘wow’ on the inside of her wrist. _

_ Great, Violet sighed, another soulmark. _

_ Kit scrawled the string of numbers on Violet’s palm, before turning back and snapping at the other woman. _

_ Violet turned to leave, sticking her hands back in her pockets to keep them warm. _

_ “You get your parents to call me, okay?” Kit called, as she opened up the door, a blast of cold air hitting her cheeks. _

_ Violet nodded, smiling at the woman as she stepped outside, shutting the door behind her. _

  
  


Three years ago, Violet had gotten the job, and she’d been stuck here ever since. Kit was nice, but she wasn’t around much anymore, as she had fallen pregnant and was on maternity leave. Violet took most of the shifts, as her grumpy coworker refused to show up most of the time. 

Not that Violet really minded, now that Sunny had grown up she was getting more and more demanding, and her parents often asked her to look after her, so having an excuse to get out of the house was good. Klaus was home more and more often now, as well, sitting at their shared desk in their shared room, constantly working. For the first year or so, Klaus had spent the weekends out with his newfound friends, generally cluttering up Violet’s coffee shop with their loud chatter, but nowadays he was spending more and more time cooped up, working on his studies, always testy and willing to shout at Violet whenever she made so much as a sound. So, having somewhere to hang around was great. The pay was just an added bonus. She also loved the smell of the shop, the scent of fresh coffee wafting through, although she couldn’t stand the taste of it, and the smell of cream pastries, the sweetness and sugar coated doughnuts. 

Although, after picking up all of the Saturday shifts, she was a little over it by the end of the day. All day, there had been a constant stream of people in and out through the door. There had been countless teenagers, a little younger than her, taking pictures of their drinks and pastries, laughing loudly with their friends. There were groups of middle-aged women, chatting about their school boards. There were also at least three different groups of people in suits, discussing work professionally over coffee. Everyone had left the shop, and she was thinking about closing up early, but before she could even grab the cloth, another group of people entered, this time about her age. She sighed, rolling her eyes as they entered, letting in a cold blast of air as the door swung open. They were laughing loudly amongst themselves as they gathered over by a booth.

Violet sighed loudly, as she picked up the cloth, mopping up some spilt coffee beans and tipping them into the bin.

One of the boys came up from the booth, a crumpled list of paper in his hands. He looked up at Violet, his eyes flicking to and from the lost as he lowered his sunglasses.

“Sunny outside?” Violet joked, as she gestured to the cloudy skies outside the window.

The boy only hummed, disinterestedly.

Violet sighed, rolling her eyes discreetly, some people just sucked. “What can I get you?”

The boy looked back at the list in his hand. “Can I get two lattes, one skinny cappuccino, one english breakfast tea, three custard pastries, one fruit flan—”

“You know what.” Violet interrupted, with a sigh. “Just give me the list.”

“Yeah, okay.” The boy sighed, handing the list over, the sleeve of his coat riding up as he leant over, revealing a thin script of letters.

Violet groaned, audibly, as she saw it.  _ Yet another soulmark. _

“What is it?” The boy asked, nervously.

“Hmm?” Violet said, as she took the list, scanning it quickly before moving to the coffee machine.

“You groaned.” The boy prompted, as he moved to sit on one of the bar stools, in order to continue the conversation.

“Oh.” Violet said. “It’s just your little, you know, soulmark. They just annoy me, for some reason.”

“What do you mean, my soulmark?” The boy gasped, wrenching back his sleeve.

“Oh.” Violet said again.

He peered at his sleeve, reading the words imprinted there. “Oh, another coffee asshole.”

“Oh.” Violet repeated, her face flushing.

_ Shit. She thought that. _

The boy looked up at her, his eyes sparkling. “Did you—”

“Yep.” Violet interrupted, quickly, a flush creeping across her cheeks.

“Do you have one?” The boy asked, a similar flush growing on his face.

Violet put down the list, twisting her wrist around and reading the words there. “I don’t even like coffee.”

“I don’t.” The boy shrugged, giggling slightly.

“Why are you here then?” Violet asked, leaning forward on her elbows.

“My friends wanted to come.” The boy sighed.

Violet rolled her eyes. “And so what does that make you?”

“Very susceptible to peer pressure.” The boy said.

Violet let herself laugh. “Anyway, I’m Violet Baudelaire. Who are you?”

“Quigley.” The boy said. “Quigley Quagmire.”


End file.
